Sabor a Ponzoña
by YolinS
Summary: Ha Alice siempre le ha hecho Gracia la idea de convertir a Bella. ¿Como sería si por casualidades de la vida tuviera que hacerlo? Para Inma en su cumple...** TeQiiero L


Disclaimer: Ayer me di cuenta de que tenía imaginación pero por desgracia estos no son mis personajes. Todos pertenecen a S. Meyer.

Inma!!!!! Bueno pues que se que lees mucho y que te han gustado muchos de los fics que hay por aquí y por eso quería que el primero que suba sea dedicado para ti en tu súper-cumple!!! Que te Quiero un montón y que espero que cumplas muchos más. Y QUE LOS LLEVES ASI DE BIEN. Miles de Kisses!!!

Mica !! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AYUDARME TANTO^^

Sabor a ponzoña

Su mirada se clavaba intensamente en la mía. Esos ojos rojos e hinchados a causa de su llanto. Era normal, acababan de estamparla contra una montaña e intentando alimentarse de su intensa sangre.

Lo estaba buscando, lo sabíamos todos, pero no creíamos que pudiera suceder. Como Victoria había resultado tan fuerte y rencorosa. Su pareja por la tuya. Recuerdo cuando vi eso en mi mente hace unos meses. En esos instantes notaba su sed de venganza en toda mi cabeza. ¡COMO NO HABÍA VISTO ESTO! Ya se que mis poderes no son validos si cambia la intención pero en todo momento la intención de Victoria era la de ver a Bella muerta y conseguir la muerte de Edward con ella.

Recuerdo esos meses anteriores en los que nos habíamos convertido en uña y carne. Incluso había conseguido que el estilo de Bella hubiera mejorado. Era como una muñeca para mí. Me encantaba cabrearla con absurdas tonterías que sabía que la hacían rabiar. Me encantaba que Edward me renegara por hacerla rabiar. Era la amiga que nunca tuve y a la que no tenía que esconderle mi secreto. Siempre me había planteado la idea de como sería si yo fuera quien la transformara, me resultaba divertido poder transformar a alguien. Nunca había usado mis dientes ponzoñosos. ¿Como sería esa sensación? Me lo plantee miles de veces incluso Bella me lo había pedido varias veces. Le aterraba la idea de verse hecha una anciana junto al joven Edward. Le aterrorizaba que ella pudiera morir y el siguiera vivo. Y la única alternativa era la de su conversión ha nuestro mundo. Me resultaba increíble con la fuerza que era capaz de afrontarlo. La verdad si a mi me lo propusieran no se si sería capaz de aceptar. Tampoco es que haya disfrutado mucho de mi vida humana. A penas si recuerdo algo de ello, y hasta hace un año más o menos no me entere de quien me había convertido ni de si tan siquiera alguien me había querido en mi otra vida. Al enterarme de que me habían encerrado en un manicomio destinada a mi suerte y que apenas había recibido el amor de una familia me sentí la persona más afortunada del mundo. Tenía todo lo que podía querer una familia, el amor de mi vida, y una amiga de la que no me separaba para nada. Pero estaba viéndola sufrir de aquella manera. Me sentía impotente. ¿Que tenía que hacer en ese momento? ¿Por qué Edward no reaccionaba? ¿Podría Bella aguantar el dolor de la ponzoña en su cuerpo? Un sinfín de dudas me rondaban pero yo había visto esa imagen la imagen de que Bella se convertía en una de los nuestros y tenía que cumplirla tanto como para ella, como para Edward como para mí. Me armé de fuerza y de serenidad para conseguir hacerlo bien y pronto clavé mis dientes en su cuello.

Comenzaba a perturbarme el sabor de la sangre de Bella, era tan apetitosa el probarla como el olerla. Oh no mis instintos de vampiro estaban corriendo por mi cabeza. No sabía si sería suficiente ponzoña como para transformarla. ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? Ella estaba allí tumbada retorciéndose de dolor, sus ojos parecían dos ascuas y Edward gruñía de una forma desmedida. No me dio tiempo a más me tuve que apartar inmediatamente intentando esquiva el ataque de Edward. ¿Que había hecho? ¿Había matado a la única amiga que había tenido? Maldita sea está incertidumbre iba ha acabar conmigo. Hasta que pronto corrieron por mi cabeza las imágenes muy borrosas de una chica de cabellos Negros y ojos ensangrentados, donde podía distinguir la cara y los gestos de Bella.

Si se que es una estupidez pero espero que te haya gustado Inma!!! Y los demás que lo habéis leído, y queréis pegarme la reprimenda por hacer cosas tan estúpidas dejarme un Review!!!


End file.
